


We Move Together As One

by vladamsandler



Category: Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ, LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: Pixel shows Jives his gamer skillz.





	We Move Together As One

**Author's Note:**

> Title is one of Lúcio's two canon songs.
> 
> For ghost.

"It's kind of like TF2."

. . .

"Team Fortress."

"Okay."

Pixel laughs and turns back towards the selection screen on one of his monitors. "You pick one of the twenty-four available characters to play against teams of six to complete objectives."

"You always pick the same character, though."

"Well, Lúcio is my main." He glances at Jives to find another blank stare. "Like, he's my favorite. I'm play him the best."

Jives nods, determined to understand the slang of this passtime.

"Also teams always need a support anyway so..."

_Let's get this party started!_

"Yooo, he looks like a frog!" Jives laughs as Pixel's character vaults around on the screen, bright lines of green light tracing the path of the character's skates as he rides around on the walls of the starting room.

"That's just a skin," Pixel laughs too. He tries to shake his nervousness of playing for an audience. He's spent hours doing this, simply demonstrating the mechanics of the game should be a walk in the park.

_Time to accelerate!_

"The objective on this map is to secure this outlined space for our team. We have to hold it in our possession longer than the other team to win the round."

_Feel the healing beat!_

Pixel quiets as he becomes more engrossed in the game and Jives smiles at the concentration on his friend's face.

"C'mon, don't shield the fucking Reaper!" Pixel sits back with a huff as Lúcio gets hooked and headshot _again_ by the opposing Roadhog. "This Zarya has no fucking clue what they're doing."

"That's the one with the pink hair, right?" Jives squints at the screen with his fingers curled around his chin.

Pixel reprimands himself for getting so caught up in the game and sits up straighter in his chair. "Uh, yeah. She's a tank."

Another few minutes pass and Pixel sighs as the gameplay slows and the screen flashes _objective failed._ He's caught between wanting to show off as a top 500 player in his region for his crush and not wanting to seem like a total try-hard, or rather a complete scrub at this rate.

"You kinda look like him. Your dude."

Pixel pauses for a moment before picking his character on the selection screen. He turns to look at Jives at the same time Jives turns to look at him, but looks away quickly. He clicks the Lúcio portrait with a blush. "You think?"

"Yeah, I mean under that Pepe skin, he's actually pretty cute."

Pixel sputters, his face flushing a deeper red, but recovers smoothly. "Pepe?? Dude, you gotta lay off the memes."

Jives laughs and rubs the back of his neck. Was he being too forward?

_Move back!_

"Yooo, you just shoved that gorilla right into the giant hole!"

Pixel grins and leans forward in his chair. "Yeah, I booped him!" He chuckles at the fun of sharing his favorite video game with his best friend. "You wanna give it a try after this game?"

Jives blinks at the offer. Pixel's computer was his most prized possession, and it was rare for anyone else to have permission to use it. "Aw, dude, that would be sweet... Thanks, man."

_Wooh! Check this out, I am on FIRE!_

"Bro, you are killing it."

Pixel boops one opponent after another off the edges of the map and grins as his team takes the lead. The last two rounds at Ilios are perfect for this technique and he's finally starting to have some real fun.

"Oh shit, get that health pack! Watch out for that fuckin' robot!!" Jives is on the edge of his seat as the clock on the final round ticks down and points excitedly at the screen.

_Oh, this my jam!_

"It's a mech!" Pixel laughs as his team's Reaper's death blossom mows down their competitors and they resecure the point. The tip of his tongue peeks out of the corner of his mouth as he smashes his keyboard with his left hand, closing in on a tight victory.

"Ohhhh shit! Watch out!" Jives holds his beanie in trepidation as one by one Pixel's teammates fall and the point flips to red, leaving him to contest as the game moves into overtime.

"Don't worry, I got this." Pixel rides the wall inside the point round and around over the heads of the remaining opponents, dodging nearly every shot and avoiding the Roadhog's hooks. His adrenaline is going as his teammates finally start trickling back into the point and they're able to flip it one last time as Pixel boops the last red team tank straight over the back cliff edge.

"No fuckin' way!" Jives laughs as the word _VICTORY_ bolts across the screen.

Pixel wipes his brow and catches his breath.

_Play of the game._

_Audio medic!_

"DUUUDE!" Jives corrals Pixel into an impromptu embrace as the game replays his boop massacre in the second round. "That's my P-Money!!"

Pixel laughs and blushes as he half-heartedly pulls on Jives' arm hooked around his neck. "Your turn?"

"Aw, dude, I haven't touched a controller in years. I've never even played on a PC before." Jives sits back in his chair. "I'd wreck your ranking..."

"Here, we don't have to queue, we can just practice." Pixel loads the shooting range and stands from his computer chair to switch places with Jives. "C'mon, I'll show you how to play!"

Jives smiles gratefully at Pixel and sits down in his chair. He braces for the embarrassment of his inexperience in front of such a talented gamer. "Which dude should I play?"

"Maybe start with McCree? His controls are simple enough." Pixel watches as Jives moves the mouse around the huge screen to clumsily aim at the targets with a look of charmed amusement.

Jives glances down at the keyboard several times as he tries to mimic the motions he'd seen Pixel make. The cowboy on the screen jerks around awkwardly in his control and his face flushes red. "Bro, show me how to work this thing. I've got him dancin' around like a chicken."

Pixel laughs and leans forward to place his hand overtop Jive's on the mouse. "You're doing fine! Keep pressing those keys to move him around. Like that, that's perfect. I'll help you aim." He presses on Jive's index finger gently to fire McCree's revolver and takes out two of the conveyor robots before he has to reach over and press a key on the keyboard to reload.

"RIP," Jives laughs as another robot goes down.

Pixel chuckles, "See? It's not that hard. It just takes some getting used to... and a lot of practice."

Pixel stops firing when the character on the screen stops moving around. He turns to look at Jives with a confused expression and blushes at their sudden proximity.

"Thanks for this," Jives says softly with a small smile. "This has been really fun."

Pixel suddenly feels as though every point of contact between him and the other boy is much warmer than it was before. He resists the urge to remove his hand from where it feels as though it's burning overtop Jives' and licks his lips before squeaking out, "Anytime, dude." He blinks his eyes away from where he was staring at Jives' lips.

Jives grins and opens his mouth to speak again but is interrupted by a ping from the computer. They both turn to look at the notification on the screen that one of Pixel's Battlenet friends has just come online and invited him to join their group.

_MeiFucker666: Tilted yet?_

Jives laughs and leans back in the computer chair, gently withdrawing his hand from underneath Pixel's on the mouse. "What the hell?"

Pixel winces, the intimate moment between the boys ruined. "Oh, Trixie's online. She wants to queue with me." He dismisses the notification. "She's an absolute terror on Junkrat."

"Well you can play with her if you want, I don't mind spectating," Jives says, moving to stand out of Pixel's chair. He stops at a hand on his chest and sits back down.

"Nah, it's cool. She can solo-queue for a bit. I wanna show you how to play some other characters." Pixel opens the character select screen without looking back at Jives, avoiding his gaze.

Jives smiles, "Okay." He leans forward again and returns his hands to the keyboard and mouse. "How 'bout Frogger?" He selects Lúcio with a smirk.

Pixel smiles, "My favorite," and nervously replaces his hand overtop Jives' on the mouse. The warmth under his palm feels right.

 


End file.
